


The Monster in the Hat

by keerawa



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Reading Aloud, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two children were left all alone, and something came by to play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster in the Hat

**Author's Note:**

> 1st place and most creative winner in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/)**spnland** X-over writing challenge. Thanks to my beta, Stevie. I'm really happy with how this turned out!

The sun did not shine  
Because it was night.  
We sat in our motel.  
I hid my fright.

I kept it together.  
I tried to stay calm.  
Out there, Dad was hunting  
The thing that killed Mom.

I sat there with Sammy.  
We sat there, we two.  
Sammy whined, “Dean, I’m bored.  
What can we do?”

Too awake to sleep.  
The TV was bust.  
The pizza Dad ordered  
Was eaten to crust.

So all we could do was  
Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!  
We did not like it.  
Not one little bit.

And then … the locked door  
Blew open with a **THUMP**!  
How that thump made us jump!  
The salt-line scattered across the mat.

There stood the guy from Sammy’s book,  
The Cat in the Hat!  
He prowled in and said,  
“Why do you sit there like that?”

“I know that it’s night  
And Daddy’s gone out.  
The TV is broken,  
Sammy’s starting to pout.”

“But if you put  
your trust in me,  
There’s plenty that’s fun  
To do and to see!”

We’d raised Sammy on tales  
Of magic beans and sheep.  
But I knew what happened  
To Little Bo Peep,  
From the stories Dad told  
When the kid was asleep.

So I did not trust that monster  
With cat-eyes gone yellow.  
And I ran for the knife  
Dad kept under his pillow.

Then that big stupid Cat -  
He knocked me flat!  
And purred, “I could do  
Much worse than that.”

“Don’t worry, Dean,” he said.  
“I don’t bite!”  
That’s when his sharp, sharp teeth  
Caught the light.

“Crazy Cat,” I whispered back.  
“You better get gone.  
Our Dad’s a hunter,  
You freaking moron!”

“But I like it here.  
I do NOT want to go!”  
“And so,” said the Cat,  
“So, So, So, So …  
I’ll teach you both  
a fun game that I know!”

“How ‘bout that, Sammy?  
Let’s do it your way!  
You decide –  
Do you want to play?”

“Don’t do it, Sammy,” I warned.  
And then – can you guess?  
With a big grin,  
My brother said, “Yes!”

The Cat winked.  
Said, “That’s my boy!”  
And he picked Sammy up  
like he was a toy.

“Put him down!” I yelled.  
“You don’t get to stay!  
I don’t care what stupid games  
you would play!”

“Dean, I’m hurt.  
You don’t want to play?  
Maybe Sammy and I  
Should just go away?”

“No, no,” I said,  
Grabbing Sammy’s leg tight.  
“You can stay, Cat!  
You can stay here all night!”

He giggled then,  
And picked me up too.  
“This’ll be so much fun!  
There’s so much to do!”

As he held me I shivered  
And tried not to fight.  
The Cat’s fur was cold.  
Something just wasn’t right.

Sammy’s eyes had gone scared.  
I guess he felt it too.  
So I had to be brave.  
“What game? Is it new?”

The Cat’s yellow eyes glittered.  
“Oh no, my game is old.  
The story that goes with it  
Is the first ever told.”

“Sounds boring,” I said  
And faked a yawn.  
Hoping to keep the thing  
Busy ‘til dawn.

The Cat shook me, hard.  
Snarled, “Dean, you are-”  
That's when I heard  
The sound of our car.

John came in and found  
His boys tucked in bed, snug as a bug.  
Then he saw the salt scattered  
Across the rug.

When he checked on his sons,  
Dean woke ready to fight.  
The boys couldn’t tell him  
What caused such a fright.

John bundled them into the car  
And moved on that same night.


End file.
